


Red

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: There's something... off





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OOOOOOO yay prompt party!! What about one or some of those lil boogers playing a Halloween prank? Or a prank war? You can pick who does what cuz you're better than me lol

As soon as Logan woke up, he knew something was off. His blanket that he slept under was…  _wrong_. The colour was off entirely. He was certain he’d gone to sleep wrapped under a thin blue blanket, but he awoke to being under a thin red one. 

It was unnerving. 

Then he went to brush his teeth to ready himself for the day. Upon squirting out a line of toothpaste on his brush he noticed it was red as well, opposing the usual white colour. Logan stared for a good five minutes before angrily brushing his teeth and wondering if he accidentally switched toothpastes the night before.

Then he went downstairs to get his coffee. He readied a mug, a K-cup, and turned the sink on to find the water spewing out was red too. Logan shrieked and switched off the faucet.

“Roman!” he shouted. “Roman!” A few seconds later, Roman bounded in the room, sword drawn. 

“What’s the matter?”

“This is you! This has you written all over it!” Logan snapped, shoving the cup of water in Roman’s face. 

Roman’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “No, that wasn’t me, I swear!”

“Yes it was!” Logan cried. “You are a terrible liar.”

The two continued to bicker as Virgil and Patton watched on, sipping their mugs of hot chocolate in the entryway. 

“Wonder how long it’ll take them to notice?” Virgil asked. 

“Oh, they could do this all day,” Patton said with a giggle. Virgil grinned back and clinked his mug against Patton’s, watching on as the beautiful chaos unfolded. 


End file.
